Si no estuviera
by o.OCat-AngelO.o
Summary: Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque podrías tener todo, todo. Hasta lo que no deseas. BxM. Leve: LxL y MxN.
1. Pide un deseo

_**Hola! Bueno ultimamente se me ha dado por escribir sobre este gran anime que por cierto ¡Amo demasiado! ... (Y que hubiera amado mas si Matt, L y Mello no hubieran muerto y fuera Yaoi, pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida) en fin...**_

 _ **Soy Amante del MattxMello...**_

 _ **Pero también soy de mente muy abierta y amo probar parejas... (Excepto el LxL, Light siempre será de L .).**_

 _ **En fin... Esta historia la pensé mientras veía Junjou Romántica, esperó les guste.**_

 ** _Disfruten..._**

* * *

— ¿Realmente crees en esas tonterías? — preguntó Beyond viendo la pequeña esfera cuyo color no lograba definir con certeza.

— Si — contestó Matt — Muchos de mis deseos se cumplieron, algunos aún no, pero es verdad.

— Y... se supone que debo levantarla contra la luz y pedir mi deseo ¿eso es todo? — era un ridículo juego que había comenzado cuando el pelirrojo llegó a su casa esa tarde, en sus manos trajo dos pequeños frascos con canicas y comenzó a relatarle aquel cuento, en el que por cierto no creía. Aún así levantó la pequeña esfera justo en la dirección que daba la luz.

— Si, mmm... ¿Que pedirás? — preguntó viéndolo con curiosidad.

— Quiero... Quiero desaparecer — dijo en voz alta _"saber que sería la vida de los demás si yo no estuviera"._ Lo último lo dijo en su mente, no quería que nadie supiera eso, ni siquiera el pelirrojo, todo el mundo lo tenía como un loco desequilibrado con depresión que quería suicidarse sin razón alguna, sabía que Matt también pensaba eso en ocasiones, por eso no compartía sus pensamientos con nadie, por eso es que no lo quería cerca a pesar de su insistencia, Mail Jeevas estaría mejor lejos de él.

— ¿Podrias dejar eso? No es lindo escuchar que quieres morir — reprochó el chico a su lado, el azabache no lo miró pero colocó una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

— No lo digo para que sea lindo Matt, lo digo porque es verdad, dijiste que podría pedir lo que quiera y se cumpliría. Eso es lo que quiero... morir.

— A veces... siento como que no me quieres cerca. — al decir eso tuvo los ojos rojizos clavados en su persona.

— ¿A que viene eso? — preguntó extrañado.

— A nada, sólo quería decirlo. ¿Si te soy molesto, porque no simplemente me dices que te deje en paz? — notó en la voz del pelirrojo tristeza, pero decidió no tomarle importancia.

Simplemente ignoró aquel comentario y tomó las otras dos canicas e hizo sus otros deseos.

—¿Que pediste? — preguntó Matt, le había dolido que Beyond no contestará aquella pregunta pero no quería decirle nada _, "No búsques lo que no quieres encontrar",_ le habian dicho una vez y él era fiel a aquella frase.

— Que Elle encuentre su felicidad. — contestó, su hermano Elle era una de las cosas más importantes para él, deseaba que fuera feliz, últimamente Elle se veía más decaído y descuidado que de costumbre, que era mucho decir.

— ¿Y el último?.

— Saber donde escondió mi navaja — Matt lo miró mal.

— De verdad que no tienes remedio, dejalo ya, ni siquiera puedes usar alguna camisa sin mangas por eso — le reprochó pero él hizo caso omiso. Miro hacia el cielo que ya se estaba tornando oscuro, ni siquiera se fijo que tanto habían estado hablando para que el tiempo pasará tan rápido.

— ¿Porque te importa? — ya estaba fastidiado de tanto reclamo.

— Eres mi amigo y me preocupas, no quiero que nada te pase — le colocó la mano en el hombro, pero algo le decía que Mail no decía la verdad.

— Como sea, ¿vas a quedarte o te iras? Ya es bastante tarde. — si a pesar de que parecía que Beyond no lo quería cerca, frecuentemente se quedaba en su casa ya que el vivía a varias calles de allí y siempre se quedaba hasta tarde discutiendo con el ojirojo.

— Me quedaré, gracias — dijo siguiéndolo a través de la casa hasta llegar a la habitación del azabache, al llegar Beyond subió a la cama y le indicó a Matt que la que se hallaba al otro lado era la suya, cosa que Matt sabía, no era la primera vez que se quedaba.

Anteriormente esa habitación la compartía con su hermano pero hacia un año y un poco más habian discutido de manera brusca acerca del estado de Beyond, tan fuerte había sido que Elle tuvo que cambiarse de habitación a la de huéspedes, se habían arreglado ya o al menos estaban mejor que antes pero aún así Elle no volvió a esa habitación, Beyond suponía que necesitaba su propio espacio.

— Estas pensando en Elle ¿verdad? — la voz de Matt lo sacó de la ensoñación en la que suponia se había sumido sin percatarse.

— Si — contestó escuetamente — Y duermete ya.

Matt obedeciendo las órdenes del azabache se giro y se quedó dormido, estaba más cansado de lo que le pareció.

Por otro lado Beyond estaba acostado y cubierto con la sabana, mirando hacia donde estaba dormido el pelirrojo, suspiro, realmente su último deseo no había sido encontrar la navaja que Elle había escondido de él, su último deseo simplemente era algo que deseaba pero no estaba seguro de si quería que se cumpliera.

Término dormido en menos de lo que había pensado, al igual que Matt, no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que verdaderamente estaba.

* * *

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


	2. Elle

_**¡Bien! Este es el sgundo cap. Esperó que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Desperto la mañana siguiente cuando el sol golpeó su rostro, se enderezó perezosamente sobre la cama para gritarle al pelirrojo que despertara, pero cuando giro a un lado de la habitación, donde se suponía él estaría, lo único que encontró fue cajas vacías amontonadas y llenas de polvo.

Raro.

Se levantó por completo de la cama y fue fuera camino a la sala, cuando llegó allí la historia de su habitación era la misma, cajas vacías amontonadas y los muebles que tenían allí estaban cubiertos con telas llenas de polvo al igual que todo. Ahora si estaba algo asustado.

— ¿Que pasa? — preguntó al aire. Extrañamente y sin esperarlo la respuesta le llegó junto con una áspera y burlona voz.

— Es tu deseo hecho realidad — dijeron tras él de forma exagerada, giro y encontró a un extraño ¿monstruo? bueno, suponía que esa sería la única descripción que encajaba con aquel extraño sujeto de piel grisácea y ojos saltones amarillos que tenía alas y una contextura física algo...deforme.

—¿Deseo? — preguntó Beyond, no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía y eso era una de las cosas que más le fastidiaban.

— La canica ¿lo recuerdas? — le contestó el sujeto con una risa que le daba escalofríos. — Tu deseo de _"Quiero desaparecer... Saber que sería la vida de los demás si yo no estuviera"_ ¿Más claro ya?.

Ah... Ese deseo.

— Así que... ¿Se cumplió? ¿Eh? — no sabía del todo si estaba feliz por el hecho de que por fin, de cierta manera, estaba muerto.

— Si — el sujeto volvió a reír — ¿Empezamos ya?.

— ¿Empezar? ¿Empezar que? — maldito sujeto que no se explicaba bien.

— Querías saber que sería el mundo sin ti ¿no?. Para eso es que estoy yo aqui, te mostraré las vidas de las personas más importantes para ti, que fueron ahora que no estas. — el sujeto comenzó a flotar hacia la puerta — ¿Vienes? Porque te informó que sin mi no podrás moverte de aqui y supongo que no querrás pasar el resto de la eternidad aquí ¿me equivocó? — comenzó a seguirlo solo por que en verdad no le apetecía quedarse ahí sólo sin hacer nada — Por cierto soy Ryuk, un Shinigami.

— ¿Un Ángel de la muerte? — preguntó sorprendido.

— ¿Porque crees que estoy aquí? — buen punto, tenía razón, porque más estaría con él ahí, se suponía que el estaba muerto. — Bien, empecemos por Elle Lawliet. ¿Tu hermano, no?. — asintió y de pronto comenzó a sentirse nervioso, salieron por la entrada que el ya conocia, la cual hizo que aparecieran dentro de una cálida y confortable casa de una planta.

Un niño de más o menos tres años de edad aparecío frente a ellos corriendo como todo niño revoltoso. Mientras corría entre los muebles reía alegremente al parecer huía de algo o alguien.

Y no tardó mucho tiempo en ver de quien corría.

— ¡Jovencitó ven aquí en este instante! — el que grito había sido Elle, conocía esos gritos.

— ¡Atrapame! — gritaba el niño mientras corría más a prisa, esa escena le traía recuerdos.

— ¡Light! ¡Ayudame por favor! — cuando el pequeño estaba por escabullirse hacia la cocina, o lo que él suponía sería la cocina, un hombre alto de cabellos castaño y ojos miel se asomó por la puerta tomando al niño en brazos.

— Te he dicho muchas veces que dejes de hacerle eso a tu padre bebé, sabes que luego el único regañado soy yo — aquel hombre parecía querer mucho a ese niño, vio a Elle acerarseles y tomar al niño ente sus brazos.

— Vamos cariño tienes que desayunar — lo siguiente que vio lo dejó descolocado, su hermano beso los labios de aquel hombre de cabello castaño el cual correspondió encantado al beso.

No entendía, pero por lo que veía al parecer su hermano era muy feliz.

— ¿Quieres una explicación me imaginó? — no esperó respuesta sólo continuó — El hombre que ves ahí — señaló al castaño — Él es Light Yagami, es el esposo de Elle, se conocieron en un bar cuando Elle fue a beber y dos horas más tarde no podía ni siquiera estarse en pie, Light lo llevó a casa y desde esa vez ellos se gustaron. Un año después formalizaron su relación y se casaron, dos semanas después de la boda, se enteraron que esperaban un bebé ¿Sabias que Elle es uno de los pocos hombres que pueden quedar en estado?... sorprendente.

— Espera, espera, vas muy rápido ¿no crees? — Beyond se sentía mareado por la rápida explicación de Ryuk. ¿Elle podía quedar en estado? ¿Elle estaba casado? Si bien el hecho de que fuera un esposo y no esposa no le sorprendía mucho, conocía los gustos de su hermano después de todo tenían los mismos gustos.

— Me aburren las explicaciones con detalles innecesarios, así que te lo explicó de la forma más rápida y entendible ¿Supongo que no necesitas nada más? — le dirigió una mirada irritada a Ryuk y luego se acerco a la puerta por la que había visto entrar a la pareja.

Lo que vio le causó una grieta en el corazón.

Elle sentado en la mesa dándole a su pequeño el desayuno, con esa sonrisa radiante y llena de alegría que hacia mucho tiempo no veía. Eso era suficiente para él, eso confirmaba que Elle estaría perfectamente bien y es más se atrevía a decir que hasta mejor, si él muriera.

— Vámonos — susurro y Ryuk volvió a reír con aquella risa escalofriante.

Lo guio a través de la puerta de entrada y la atravesaron.

— Es hora de que sigamos con el recorrido

— ¿Quien sigue?.

—¿No te lo imaginas?.

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo por ahora, el proximo cap lo subire en una semana, espero que disculpen cualquier falra de ortografía y que dejen comentarios para saber si les gusto...**_

 _ **Los quiere...**_

 _ **Angel.**_


	3. Near

_**Bien, tercer capítulo.**_

 _ **Espero les guste..**_

* * *

Salieron por la puerta de esa casa, en la cual Beyond no queria permanecer durante mas tiempo, al atravesarla aparecieron en un pasillo largo que a los costados constaba con varios casilleros de color gris azulado.

Conocía ese lugar perfectamente, asistía a esa universidad despues de todo.

— ¿No entiendo... que hacemos aquí? — preguntó sin entender, la universidad era el lugar que menos le importaba al azabache, después de todo ese era el lugar donde más lo denigraban por ser como era, aunque eso no evitaba que fuera uno de los mejores de la carrera de Derecho, la cual se encontraba cursando.

— Te dije que verías la vida de las personas más importantes para ti ¿no es así? — el de ojos rojizos asintió — Bien, entonces calla y mira.

Beyond obedecido y fijo su mirada en los pasillos, sólo un par de minutos después el lugar se lleno de estudiantes, pero sólo uno le llamó la atención, un cabeza albina que venía caminando parsimoniosamente como era habitual en él.

¡Claro! como pudo olvidarlo, Nate River, o como mejor lo conocían todos Near, su mejor amigo, bueno teóricamente era el único.

Detuvo su caminar frente a uno de los casilleros, estiró la mano, colocó la combinación y la abrió metió unos libros ahí para seguidamente volver a cerrarlo, cuando lo vio girar sobre sus pies para retirarse, observó como un rubio un poco más alto se acercaba al albino. Mihael Kheel, o mejor conocido como Mello, era el chico del que Near estaba enamorado desde que estaban en secundaría, nunca se lo había dicho a Mello. Él y Beyond tenían constantes pláticas sobre aquel tema pero nunca llegaban a buen puerto, Near siempre argumentaba que era muy mala idea decirle a Mello sobre sus sentimientos pues este no lo soportaba (o al menos eso creía) y además era capaz de golpearlo por lo temperamental que era el rubio.

Y había que admitir que lo que decía el albino tenía grandes posibilidades de ser cierto, Mello tenía peor temperamento que el mismísimo demonio de tasmania.

Siguió observando la escena, hasta que lo que paso un minuto después lo sorprendió, cuando los pasillos quedaron vacíos y sólo estaban ambos chicos, el rubio se abalanzó sobre el albino y lo beso de manera profunda, tanto que podía jurar que el pobre Near estaba a punto de quedar asfixiado.

Claro que Near correspondía a aquel contacto, sus manos estaban en el rostro de Mello y una de sus estilizadas piernas se metió entre las de Mello.

Se giro porque no quería seguir observando aquella escena que se estaba volviendo sólo aptas para mayores, se giro hacia la entrada de la Universidad y allí de espaldas se quedó parado un momento.

— ¿Quieres una explicación? — preguntó Ryuk quien venía riendo a sus espaldas. El ojirojo asintió incapaz de artícular palabra, aquella escena lo había dejado estupefacto. ¿Desde cuando el pequeño e inocente Nate River era así de pervertido?.

— Ellos llevan 3 años y medio saliendo, cuando falleciste, a Nate se le hizo mas fácil acercarsele a Mihael, sin su "mejor amigo" — dijo sarcásticamente lo último — Rondandolo siempre y presionándolo se le hizo todo más fácil.

Otra tachada más, Near tampoco lo necesitaba, ellos habían sido amigos desde que eran niños. Elle, Beyond y Near eran como hermanos, hacia más de 20 años que se conocían, no quería creerlo pero era obvio que a la pequeña bola de algodón tampoco le hacia falta.

— Vámonos, no hay nadie más que me importe en este mundo, se lo que quería saber no necesitó mas — cruzó aquella puerta esperando transportárse a otro lugar pero nada paso, escuchó a Ryuk reír.

— Te dije que no podrías ir a ningún lugar sin mi ¿Lo recuerdas?... Además, aún queda alguien por ver... ¿Sabes quien es?.

El corazón de Beyond se paro al imaginarse de quien se trataba.

* * *

 _ **¿Quien sera el proximo? .**_

 _ **Lo sabran en el proximo capitulo...**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	4. Matt

_**He aquí, el cuarto capítulo.**_

 _ **Agropinió a todos los que han leído hasta ahora y esperó que este cap sea de su agrado**_

 _ **Los quiero mucho.**_

* * *

Ryuk lo llevó por los largos pasillos de la universidad, era como si lo estuviera haciendo a propósito, recordándole todos los malos momentos que había vivido allí.

Luego de interminables minutos llegaron al lugar que menos queria ver, no porque le trajera malos recuerdos sino porque alli estaba la persona que (aunque lo negara incontables veces) le mantenía lejos de hacer tonterías, como le llamaba Elle, con tan sólo sonreírle.

Estaban en la planta de los estudiantes de informatica, en concreto frente a un casillero con fotos y diminutos posters de personajes de videojuegos, conocia a quien pertenecía aquel casillero.

Y segundos después, el dueño se hizo presente.

Un chico de cabello rojo despeinado y con mechones callendole en la frente cubriendo con precision los googles anaranjados que siempre llevaba encima de los ojos. Vestia unos jeans negros, una camiseta a rayas blancas y negras, y botas largas negras. Sin duda Matt jamás dejaría de ser él... sin importar nada.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir mal, y como no veía nada fuera de lo común a pesar de ya haber pasado unos diez minutos ahí, decidió preguntarle a Ryuk para acabar con todo eso de una buena vez.

— ¿Que ha cambiado aquí? no veo nada fuera de lo común — dijo y preguntó a la vez, el de ojos amarillentos rió.

— Eres muy impaciente y poco observador ¿Lo sabias? — rió otra vez — Mail Jeevas, tengo entendido que ustedes eran... amigos muy cercanos ¿no?.

— Si, algo así — contestó.

— Bien, pues comencemos con la explicación — Ryuk tomó aire antes de hablar — Luego de que moriste, él siguió con su vida como siempre, a decir verdad ha estado mejor, ha dejado de saltarse las clases y es el mejor estudiante de la carrera de informatica. Ya no se salta de clases, no tiene problemas con las llegadas tardías porque sólo lo hacia por tu causa, porque temia que si te dejaba solo hicieras algo estupido, como tomarte pastillas o te clavarás un puñal en las muñecas, como es tu costumbre. Matt como tu lo llamas, esta más tranquilo, relajado y feliz desde que... no estas. Porque sólo debe preocuparse por él y no por un desequilibrado que quiere matarse a cada dos segundos y no tiene el suficiente valor.

¡Basta! Estaba cansado, ya sabía lo que tenía que saber, ya era suficiente... si no lo necesitaban pues bien, se largaría y dejaría de molestarlos, después de todo era más que obvio que estarían muchísimo mejor cuando el estuviera muerto.

— ¿Como salgo de aquí? — preguntó con impaciencia.

— Ah, Ah. — dijo Ryuk — Quiero que veas una última cosa.

Siguio parado observado al pelirrojo un par de segundos hasta que, cuando estuvo a punto de objetar algo, vio como una chica de cabellera castaña se acercaba a Matt.

Dicha castaña era Linda, la chica la cual Beyond sabía que estaba enamorada de Matt pero este nunca le había hecho caso.

— Ella es Linda, ¿la conoces cierto? — Beyond asintió de mala gana — Bueno, ella es la novia de Matt.

El ojirojo abrió los ojos enormemente, ¿¡Novia!?, no creería aquello, eso si que era un chiste de mal gusto.

Todos sus intentos por auto convencerse de que era mentira se fueron a la mierda al ver como Linda besaba a Matt y este no oponía ninguna resistencia.

Ahora si que era suficiente, se largaba, no importaba si no podía irse lejos de allí sin Ryuk, podría ir a cualquier parte de la universidad y perderse para no tener que seguir viendo aquello.

Habían destrozado su corazón, lo poco que le quedaba de esperanzas por seguir viviendo las habían roto en menos de tres horas.

Ahora si que se sentía mierda.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, hasta aqui. Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion.**_

 ** _Comenten please, para conocer su opinion_**

 ** _Besos._**


	5. Realidad

— _Así que esa es la verdad ¿eh?. ¡Malditos idiotas! ¿¡Porque mierda me mintieron tan descaradamente!? ¿¡Por que tenían que ser tan crueles y decir que les importaba lo que me pasara!?... ¿Porque duele si yo ya lo sabía?_ — pensaba y pensaba pero no lograba encontrar una respuesta que lo apaciguara, el pelinegro realmente estaba dolido, todas las personas que le importaban eran unas viles mentirosas que sólo lo habían lastimado. Era verdad que él no era un santo, era el chico más antisocial, raro y temido en la universidad, pero no era malo sólo tenía sus reservas con las personas y tendía a tratar de manera algo desagradable a todos, pero no era malo.

Habia tratado de apartar a Near y a Matt de él, había tratado de manera desagradable (más de lo normal) al pelirrojo para que no se le acercara y el de igual manera siempre se mantenía reacio a estar a su lado. Había sacado de sus casillas a Near (algo bastante difícil) para que no le hablara de nuevo y su enojo sólo había durado un día. Había echó que Elle se enfadara como casi nunca lo hacia, logrando que no le hablara por meses, pero luego volvió a hablarle y preocuparse por él. Pero todo eso no era verdad, lo había visto con sus propios ojos, Elle, Near y Matt le habían pintado un teatro que por desgracia él había creido.

No comprendia. ¿Porque su hermano mentía? ¿Porque su mejor amigo mentía? ¿Porque... Matt mentía?.

Eran preguntas que no tenían respuestas o que al menos para las que él no tenía respuesta.

¿Porque simplemente no decir la verdad?.

— ¿Porque tenían que ser tan hijos de puta?. Ahora estoy en este maldito lugar y ni siquiera sé como salir de aquí. — dijo en voz alta, sólo pensando en como podría salir de ahí.

— Yo puedo ayudarte con eso — escuchó una voz detrás suyo. Giro la cabeza por sobre su hombro y vio a una extraña figura, casi el mismo monstruo que Ryuk, pero de apariencia más agradable.

— ¿Y tu quien eres? — pregunto Beyond.

— Soy Rem, una Shinigami — respondio, se acerco más al ojirojo que la miraba sin mucho interés.

— ¿Otro Shinigami? ¿Y tu a que vienes? Ryuk ya me ha mostrado todo lo que necesitaba ver. No me interesa nada mas que salir de aqui.— si pretendía hacerle ver nuevamente escenas de como esos idiotas eran muy felices sin él, no quería verlas.

— Tengo muy poca paciencia Beyond, no juegues con ella. Ryuk te ha mostrado todo lo que tenias que ver, muy cierto, pero te ha mostrado hasta donde tu has querido. Ahora vas a terminar de ver las escenas, y podras salir de aqui, lo que hagas después es problema tuyo. — explicó Rem.

— ¿Y como eso me ayudará a salir de aqui? — si bien no quería ver más tampoco era su deseo quedarse ahí, y si su única salida era esa "cosa", no habia mucho que perder.

— Ven y averigualo — dijo Rem emprendiendo camino hasta la entrada de la universidad, lugar del que no había salido ya que no podía solo. Sin mucho ánimo siguió a Rem y en cuanto la alcanzó, ambos traspasaron el umbral y segundos después estaban nuevamente en la casa de su hermano, lugar al que había ido primeramente.

Para entonces los tres, Elle, Light y aquel niño estaban sentados en la sala sobre la alfombra, veían la TV. De pronto Elle se giro a mirar sobre el regaso de Light donde el pequeño se encontraba ahora dormido, tomó al niño en brazos y se levantó con el castaño siguiéndolo.

Rem y él hicieron lo mismo e ingresaron a una habitación con las paredes azules y una cantidad considerable de dibujos infantiles, vio a su hermano bajando al niño a una cama de una plaza y arropándolo. Sonrió inconscientemente, Rem no decía nada aún, lo cual le parecía extraño.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? — preguntó, Rem le hizo una seña para que siguiera mirando y lo hizo.

Ahora Light estaba parado tras Elle abrazándolo y el otro se recostaba contra él. De un momento a otro, el ojinegro comenzó a llorar, el castaño lo dio vuelta y lo abrazo más fuerte.

— No llores por favor, Elle. — decía Light mientras Elle se aferraba más a él y sollozaba.

— Fue mi culpa — susurro.

— Claro que no lo fue Elle, y estoy seguro de que tu hermano no te culpa. — dijo Light, Beyond abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Elle... lloraba por él?.

— Se parece tanto a él. — dijo mirando a su hijo.

— Lo sé.

Elle se agachó a besar la frente de su hijo.

— Descansa pequeño Beyond — susurro, para ese momento el ojirojo también lloraba.

— La noche que Elle fue a beber y conoció a Light, fue una semana después de tu muerte, cuando nadie pudo confortarlo recurrió al alcohol y dos horas más tarde ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Light lo llevó a su casa y dejó que se le pasará lo ebrio, cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue llorar como lo había estado haciendo mientras bebía, Light fue su apoyo para poder soportar el dolor de perder a su único hermano, cuando nació su hijo Light no pudo negarle el querer que llevará tu nombre. Y aún así casi cuatro años después, Elle sigue pensando que fue culpa suya. No puede superarlo. El bebé tiene dos años de edad si te lo preguntas.

Beyond no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar, le dolía saber eso y le alegraba saber que le importaba a Elle.

— Cuando quieras seguir, esperaré en la puerta — dijo Rem. El pelinegro miró un momento más la escena, el bebé dormía y Light y Elle seguían abrazados, su hermano se habia calmado un poco. Eso era suficiente para Beyond, quería saber que faltaba por ver.

* * *

Siguió a Rem y aparecieron en la universidad nuevamente, en la misma escena que había visto cuando Ryuk lo llevó. Near y Mello en una escena bastante subida de tono, la pierna de Near estaba aún entre las del rubio, pero lo que paso a continuación no se lo esperaba y al parecer el rubio tampoco, Mello recibió tremendo rodillazo en la entrepierna lo que hizo que se doblara de dolor. El pelinegro rió, le causaba gracia que pesar de su apariencia, Nate era muy fuerte.

— ¡¿Y Ahora porque mierda me haces esto?! — grito Mello entre un gemido de dolor.

— Te he dicho que no me beses en la universidad, alguien podría vernos — dijo Near. Eso sorprendió al pelinegro, normalmente a Near le importaban muy poco los comentarios que podrían hacer los demás.

— Oh, vamos buscate otra excusa Near. Si no quieres que te bese sea el lugar donde estemos, en todos los jodidos lugares tienes una excusa, en la calle porque no te gusta dar demostraciones públicas, en tu casa porque tienes tarea que hacer y no quieres que te distraiga, en la mía porque Matt puede vernos y no quieres incomodarlo. ¡Sólo admite de una jodida vez que ya no quieres estar conmigo y se acabó! — lo que había dicho Mello sorprendió a Beyond, ¿Que tenía que ver Matt ahí? Luego lo descubriría. Vio como Near bajaba la cabeza, su pelo tapaba sus ojos y comenzó a hablar.

— No es que no quiera estar contigo Mello, es sólo que cada vez que estoy contigo o te beso, recuerdo a Beyond. — en ese momento Beyond y Mello tenían la misma expresión y ambos querían una explicación ya.

— ¡Lo sabía, estabas enamorado de él! Siempre lo supe, ¡Claro! Era obvio jamas te separabas de él. — grito el rubio, el albino se acerco a él aún con la mirada baja y le dio una bofetada que sorprendió a Mello, y también a Beyond.

— No seas imbécil Mello, si hubiera estado enamorado de él jamás habría tenido una relación contigo. — dijo Near.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó Mello, sobandose el golpe.

— Cada vez que estoy contigo o te beso, recuerdo cuantas veces hablaba con Beyond de ti, cuantas veces me insistió para que hablara contigo o me acercara a ti, recuerdo sus bromas pesadas sobre que se reiría el día que nos viera juntos. — Near río secamente — Y ahora que estamos juntos, él no esta para reirse, no esta para burlarse de mi ni para hablar conmigo, simplemente no esta. — y esa fue la primera vez que vio a Near llorar, Mello se acerco a él y lo abrazo haciendo que el albino envolviera sus brazos alrededor de él. — Lo extraño mucho — sollozó el pequeño.

— Near yo... lo siento, no sabía que te dolía tanto, es decir nunca me lo dijiste — el rubio acariciaba la cabeza de Near.

— Nunca se lo dije a nadie, no tenias porque saberlo. — y siguio llorando.

El pelinegro lagrimeaba, le resultaba tierno y a la vez muy doloroso el hecho de que Nate River estuviese llorando.

— Mello también ha estado enamorado de Near desde hace mucho tiempo, casi desde el instante en el que se conocieron. Un día alguien los encerro en un armario a ambos, fue un día antes de tu suicidio, ese día por fin los dos se dijeron lo que sentían y comenzaron a salir. El día que Near te lo iba a decir, tu te suicidaste, desde ese día estuvo distante y frío, más de lo habitual cabe mencionar, con Mello. El tampoco ha estado bien. — Rem comentaba aquello como si en verdad sintiera pena por él, quizas ella fuera más compresiva de lo que había sido Ryuk.

— ¿Es todo, cierto? — dijo el ojirojo esperando no tener que ver a la última persona, la escena de Matt no tenía. explicación lógica.

— ¿Le temes a algo Beyond? — dijo Rem en tono burlón, retiraba lo dicho no tenía nada de comprensiva.

— No — aseguró con tanta convicción que casi se lo creía el mismo.

— Entonces sigamos.

* * *

Volvieron a caminar hasta alejarse completamente de allí, era de noche, estaban frente una casa de dos plantas y de pronto estaban dentro en una habitación oscura la cual era únicamente iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Beyond paseo su mirada por todo el lugar para luego dejarla quieta en un joven de cabellos rojos que estaba sobre la cama.

— Te advierto... — habló Rem — que esto no te gustara. — eso no era para nada alentador, si ya antes no quería ver a Matt, ahora sus ganas eran menos.

De pronto comenzó a escuchar sollozos provenir del pelirrojo y a continuación un portarretrato chocar contra la pared haciéndose pedazos causando un gran estruendo.

Luego de ello, Matt comenzó a gritar. ¿A quien?, el pelinegro aún no lo sabía.

— ¿¡Maldito imbécil, porque no vuelves!?, ¡Ya he hecho todo lo que has querido! ¡Ya no faltó a clases! — el despertador voló por los aires detrás de aquella frase — ¡Soy el puto mejor alumno de la carrera! — ahora fue un florero — ¡Salgo con la maldita de Linda, como tanto querías! — se abrazo a sus rodillas y empezó a gritar desgarradoramente — ¿¡Que mierda hago para que vuelvas Beyond!? ¿¡QUE!?.

Los rojizos ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, se sorprendió bastante al saber que los gritos y reclamos eran dirigidos a él, se acercó un poco a donde había quedado el portarretratos y vio que entre los vidrios rotos yacía una foto suya con Matt, él estaba dormido ( o eso suponía ya que tenía los ojos cerrados) y el pelirrojo sonreía a su lado.

Matt seguía llorando y gritando desgarradoramente, al pelinegro le dolía eso y más aún no poder hacer nada, era un espíritu después de todo, nadie lo veía.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y detrás de ella apareció la cabeza rubia de Mello, se acercó a paso rápido a la cama del pelirrojo, se subió a ella y apretó fuertemente a Matt contra su pecho.

— Ya cachorro, por favor no llores más — pidió acariciando la cabeza de Matt, él pelirrojo se abrazo a Mello y escondido en su pecho siguió llorando. — Tranquilo, Matt.

Beyond tenía un poema tatuado a la cara. ¿Que mierda era esa? ¿Que hacia Mello con Matt? ¿Porque lo llamaba "cachorro"? ¿Que eran ellos dos?. ¿A eso se refería Rem cuando dijo que no le gustaría nada lo que vería?.

— Voy a explicarte que sucede aquí antes de que intentes en vano matar a Mihael. — dijo Rem — En primer lugar, no sabes esto porque eres un asco escuchando, Beyond. Matt y Mello son mejores amigos, casi hermanos, se criaron en un orfanato y cuando tenían diez años, artos de los maltratos a los que estaban sometidos en ese lugar, se escaparon de ahí. Tuvieron muchos problemas a los que hacerle frente ya que sólo eran unos niños, a la edad de catorce Matt iba recurrentemente a un Cyber-Cafe realmente ese chico es raro y tiene habilidades increíbles con la computadora. Bueno como te decía, un hombre descubrió las capacidades de Matt y después de que el mismo le dijera al hombre su historia, decidió ofrecerle a Matt trabajar para él, a cambio de ya sabes, sus papeles en regla para depender sólo de si mismo, una casa y claro una paga mensual como en cualquier trabajo, Matt lo aceptó con la condicion de que Mello fuera incluido en el trató. Gracias a Watari, el hombre que te dije, y a su gran I.Q pasaron directamente a la secundaria sin problemas, pero tu conociste a Matt ya en la universidad, debido a que el tomaba sus clases por la noche. Fue un gran peso y un esfuerzo grande pero todo lo hizo por Mello, el era menor que Matt por un año así que el chico se tomó toda la carga para él sin preguntar ni aceptar objeciones, y Mihael lo tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes. Lo único que podía entregarle a Matt era compresión, apoyo y un amor fraternal inmenso, así lo hizo fue todo lo que le dio a él. Cuando Matt te conoció fuiste su luz y su amor platónico desde la primera mirada que le dirijiste cuando chocaron en la entrada — recordaba aquello, sus lágrimas también caían y sonrió ante el recuerdo — Mello le había dicho que al parecer tu y Near eran pareja y que no quería que se hiciera muchas ilusiones contigo. — Claro por esa razón cuando el pelirrojo se había acercado a él, una de sus primeras preguntas había sido si el y Near tenían algo — En ese tiempo Mello ya estaba enamorado de Near pero eso tu ya lo sabés. Es increíble, pero el te ama de una manera inexplicable eres como su pieza faltante, como eso sin lo que no podría vivir. Y ahí lo tienes, el día de tu suicidio el se fue de tu casa y te envió un mensaje, tu no lo leíste, sólo... lo hiciste, y destruiste la vida de más de una persona. No te reclamó, sólo digo que todos soportaron una carga muy pesada en sus hombros, Elle, Light, Near, Mello y Matt. Light no te conoció pero soporta la carga que lleva Elle por los dos, Mello carga con Near y Matt en sus hombros, y le duele no poder ayudarlos más. Matt luchó desde pequeño Beyond y su primer amor se mata después de que él le confiesa su amor. Elle lucho toda su vida por ti y tu te vas y lo dejas sólo. Near nunca fue bueno haciendo amigos y su único y mejor amigo lo abandona. ¿Ahora podrías pensar dos veces las cosas antes de hacerlas o decirlas? ¿Inclusive para sentirlas?.

Beyond entre lágrimas de dolor y felicidad asintió, le alegraba saber que estaba equivocado y le dolía que ellos sufrieran tanto.

— Entonces ya puedes volver — susurro Rem y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Al abrir sus ojos estaba de nuevo en su habitación, pero la cama de enfrente seguía sin tener a Matt ahí lo que le resultaba raro. La buena señal es que esta estaba desordenada como habitualmente la dejaba Matt cuando dormía allí ya que siempre se levantaba con el tiempo justo para llegar a la universidad.

— ¡Universidad! — dijo en voz alta Beyond, tomó su teléfono y vio que la pantalla brillaba con el áviso de que había un mensaje.

Era de Matt, recordó a Rem en ese instante, ¿ese era el mensaje del que le habló?.

Lo abrió y empezó a leer.

« _Beyond, se que lo que voy a decirte es lo último que quiseras saber, mucho menos viniendo de mi pero debo hacerlo o de lo contrario jamás estaré tranquilo._

 _No voy a alargar esto explicándote cosas que no quieres saber, sólo lo diré, una vez y muy claro. Te amo, estoy enamorado de ti. Se que no me correspondes, se que jamás lo harás pero tenía que decírtelo, te amo como no tienes una idea_

 _Matt»_

Eso era lo que se refería Rem.

Esa era la confesión que no había leído y se había quitado la vida en un mundo alternó.

Pero ahora era diferente, suspiro y vio la hora «11:27 a.m». Tenían una hora libre a las 12:00 a.m.

Iría a buscar a su pelirrojo...


	6. Felicidad

Beyond caminaba apresurado por los pasillos de la universidad, le urgía resolver aquel asunto. Recorrió con la vista los lugares de la planta de informática buscando un cabellera roja entre la multitud y le estaba fastidiando no encontrarla.

Eran las 12:25, tenía exactamente 35 minutos para encontrar a Matt y hablar con él. Camino por un par de segundos más y lo encontro, ¡Por fin! su inconfundible cabellera roja era distinguible entre todos los estudiantes, estaba frente al armario del conserje sonriendo como si acabará de hacer la travesura del año.

Fue caminando hacia él hasta que algo lo detuvo o mejor dicho alguien, una chica de cabello castaño largo y recogido en dos coletas a los lados. Linda estaba parada frente a Matt quien ahora estaba de espalda sin posibilidad alguna de ver al pelinegro que se encontraba muy molesto de verlos juntos pero la gota que colmo su paciencia fue el ver a la chica sonrojada esa no era buena señal.

Sonrió maliciosamente cuando una idea se le cruzó por la mente, Matt estaba de espaldas a él y no podía verlo, así que se aprovecharía de eso y de paso le dejaría bien en claro a esa mujer que no se le acercara. Fue con pasos seguros y silenciosos hasta el pelirrojo, en cuanto estuvo cerca de él paso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y depósito un beso en su mejilla, haciendo que este se sorprendiera y sonrojara al mismo tiempo.

— Matty... — soltó con voz dulce, Matt no tenía idea de que pasaba y su expresión de incredulidad lo demostraba.

— B-Beyond — murmuró Matt nervioso. La chica los miraba con cara de no entender nada. Beyond sonrio por lo que causaba en el cuerpo de Matt.

— ¿Matt? — soltó de pronto Linda.

— ¿De que hablaban? — preguntó interesado, no se preocupó en ser cortes con la chica, no era hipócrita y además le preocupaba más lo que en ese momento pasaba a ser de su propiedad.

— Matt, no entiendo, tu dijiste... — Linda lo miraba a Beyond con rencor al pelirrojo lo veía con cierta esperanza. Como esperando que el hiciera algo que desmintiera lo que la escena le contaba.

— Yo... — pero antes de que Matt continuará, Beyond nuevamente interrumpió.

— ¿Que dijo Matt? ¿Puedo saber?.

— Matt me acaba de pedir que sea su novia — dijo la chica de cabello castaño con voz presuntuosa y prepotente.

— Oh — soltó el pelinegro escondiendo perfectamente su enojo y en su lugar sonriendo — Debe haber un error, porque este chico lindo de aquí... — beso otra vez la mejilla de Matt, quien aún no podía ni pronunciar palabra. — Es mi novio y no estoy en planes de dejarlo por nada ni nadie — enfatizó lo último.

El rostro de Linda era una obra de arte en la que rezaba el odio, el rencor y la repulsión hacia ambos chicos, miró una última vez a Matt y preguntó aún esperanzada.

— ¿Es cierto eso?. — pregunto mirando al pelirrojo esperando que esté negara o que dijese algo.

— S-si — susurro y la chica volteo para marcharse no sin antes decirle a Matt cuanto lo detestaba por haberse burlado de ella. Al desaparecer su figura, el pelirrojo se salió del abrazo de Beyond y lo vio curioso. — ¿Que fue eso? ¿Porque dijiste eso?.

— Puedo hacerte exactamente las mismas preguntas. — habló cruzado de brazos y con el seño fruncido.

— ¿Eh? — no sabía si el pelirrojo se estaba haciendo o realmente no entendia.

— ¿Que fue el mensaje que me dejaste? ¿Porque dijiste eso? ¿Porque le pediste a Linda que sea tu novia después de decirme que estabas enamorado de mi?.

— Yo... — Matt estaba nervioso, y la intensa mirada rojiza no ayudaba en nada — No lo sé — suspiró — No crei tener el valor de decírtelo de frente, además no esperaba que me correspondieras. Es decir siempre te la pasas diciéndome que soy una molestia para ti y que debería salir con Linda. Así que sólo pense en hacer lo que me dijiste, pero antes necesitaba decirte como me sentía. — el pelirrojo hizo toda aquella confesión con la cabeza gacha.

— Bien — suspiro Beyond — Escuchame porque sólo lo diré una vez. — advirtió — Se que dije todas esas cosas y se que crees que me molestas y que detesto que estés cerca de mi, yo me encargué de que creyeras eso. No es verdad, yo realmente sólo dije esas cosas porque estaba molesto conmigo y porque no comprendía porque te empeñabas en estar cerca de mi, creí que te alejarias desde la primera vez que fui hostil contigo. Cuando no fue así, no entendí porque lo hacías, no entendía nada. Para ese entonces yo ya estaba enfermo de depresión y no razonaba nada en verdad.

Lo que quiero decir es que en realidad, te quiero, mucho Matt ¿entiendes?. Todo lo que dije solo, si puedes haz como que nunca te lo dije y guarda lo que estoy diciendo. Eres la única persona de la que quiero escuchar esas palabras, la única persona que diga que me ama. ¿Entiendes?.

Matt estaba mirándolo con la boca abierta, no se creia que eso estuviese sucediendo, era algo demasiado irreal. Beyond diciendo todas aquellas cosas era algo que jamás imaginó. Bueno para ser sinceros si lo había imaginado pero nunca creyó que se hiciera realidad.

— Yo... yo no sé qué decir. — pronunció al fin después de varios segundos de silencio. Beyond se acerco a él y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura, algo muy impropio de él que no acostumbraba ser cariñoso con nadie pero había resuelto cambiar eso y estaba decidido a empezar por Matt.

— Sólo di que olvidaras todo eso, que me perdonas y que vamos a empezar de nuevo. — Matt asintió y Beyond se acerco a besarlo, cuando sus labios se tocaron Matt suspiró de placer, habia pasado tanto tiempo soñando con besar a Beyond que le parecía irreal lo que estaba sucediendo. El azabache se alejó de él con la mano aún posada en su mejilla, Matt subió la suya para posarla sobre la mano de Beyond y este sonrió levemente.

Ambos estaban en una nube de confort que se encontraba muy lejos de la Universidad y la multitud de gente a su alrededor pero fueron sacados de ella por unos golpes y gritos provenientes del armario. Beyond miro interrogante a Matt y este sonrió traviesamente.

— ¿Quien esta ahí? — pregunto al ver que Matt no tenía intenciones de decirlo. El pelirrojo entrelazó sus manos y lo estiró para que caminaran, alejandose de ahí.

— Mello me tenia cansado con sus quejas sobre Near y como no era capaz de mover un dedo, entonces lo he hecho yo. — explico y Beyond recordó lo que Rem le había contado cuando los vio a ambos.

" _Un día alguien los encerró en el armario del conserje y desde ahí empezaron a salir"_

— No puedo creer que tuvieron que llegar a ese punto, ambos son un par de idiotas, en serio — dijo Beyond negando. Matt pensó que no eran los únicos que habian necesitado un empujón, que Beyond también había necesitado estar en un cuerda floja antes de darse cuenta que estaba a punto de caer demasiado hondo. Pero se guardó aquel pensamiento para él.

— No puedo confirmar de Near pero se que Mello lo es a veces, es demasiado testarudo y eso lo vuelve tonto. — en su lugar decidió que era mejor centrarse en Mello y Near.

— Confía en mi, Near puede tener una gran capacidad intelectual pero eso no lo excenta de ser idiota cuando se trata de temas sentimentales. — esos dos llevaban demasiado tiempo poniendo excusas entre si para no enfrentar sus sentimientos y era obvio que necesitaban un empujón (por no decir una patada en el trasero) e independientemente de que el que lo había hecho había sido Matt, él estaba muy de acuerdo con ello.

— Ustedes se parecen mucho ¿no crees? — dijo riendo ligero.

— ¿Que quieres decir? — ¿Matt lo estaba llamando idiota?.

— Nada importante — le restó importancia, aunque para el azabache si era relevante — Debo regresar a clases, mi descanso ha acabado. — se giró hacia él — Supongo que tu no entraras a clases ¿cierto?.

— No, ya me he saltado toda la mañana y nadie me extrañará si no me presento a clases — dijo sonriéndo. Matt quería decir que el si lo extrañaría pero sería ser demasiado empalagoso y no era bueno forzar a Beyond, ya suficiente había hecho. — Iré a hablar con Elle y nos vemos en la tarde ¿de acuerdo?.

— Esta bien. Te llamaré al salir — Beyond se acerco besando su frente y dejo que se fuera.

Pensó que Matt realmente era un chico único, nadie habría soportado lo que él. Lo trato tan mal y de forma tan frívola que con sinceridad le sorprendía que no le hubiese mandado a volar y que lo perdonará. Tenía una suerte de mierda a veces pero Matt junto con Elle y Near era la excepción a eso.

Se dio vuelta para dirigirse a su casa y ver a Elle, necesitaba hablar con su hermano. Ya que el no había muerto y no había posibilidad de que Elle pisará un bar por su propia cuenta sin un motivo específico, se las arreglaría para arrastrarlo, Matt sería de mucha ayuda para ello.

Elle estaba en la sala, sentado en la mesa leyendo un libro mientras tomaba una taza de té. Desprendió su vista del libro sólo cuando oyó qe la puerta de entrada se abría .

Beyond entraba con un aire inusual, se notaba más tranquilo, más feliz sin esa aura de continua decepción y desesperación que solía tener a su alrededor, aunque su expresión eran insulsa pero su lenguaje corporal lo delataba.

— ¿No deberías estar en la universidad, Beyond? — pregunto cerrando su libro.

— Desperté tarde y me salta la mañana así que, ¿que mas da?. — contesto sentándose frente a él.

— ¿Entonces de donde vienes? — curioseo.

— De la universidad. — Elle se pregunto si Beyond le estaba tomando el pelo — Fui a pedirle disculpas a Matt. — siguió diciendo al ver la cara de Elle.

— Bueno eso si que es algo nuevo, me preguntaba hasta que punto había que llegar para que alguno reaccionara, es bueno que hayas sido tú y no él. — dijo Elle mirando con tranquilidad a Beyond. El ojirojo entendió a que se refería.Y se guardó el comentario de que fue Matt el que casi estuvo a punto de reaccionar y por poco hace de Linda su novia antes de que él pudiese decir algo.

— También quería pedirte disculpas a ti, he sido un poco desconsiderado contigo y un asco de hermano, lo siento pero lo que pasó fue demasiado para mi y de un momento a otro empecé a sentirme solo, no etendia que estabas matándote para obtener una carrera, trabajar y cuidar de mi al mismo tiempo, yo solo exigia tu tiempo y lo entendi demasiado tarde supongo. Tal vez no demasiado tarde pero te he hecho daño y me siento mal por ello. Espero que puedas perdonarme. — hablo Beyond sincerándose, Elle lo veía sorprendido pero en cuanto reaccionó, rodeo la mesa y abrazo a su hermano.

— No tienes porque disculparte. Entiendo como te sentías pero espero que ahora ya estés mejor. Beyond eres mi hermano y te amo y espero que puedas ser feliz. Detesto ver cómo te lastimas y lo deprimido que estás y me mata no poder hacer nada.

— Estaré bien, estoy mejor ¿si? Ustedes son todo lo que necesito para estar bien. — Beyond correspondió el abrazo de Elle y se separó un minuto después. — Saldré con Matt más tarde y quiero que vengas con nosotros ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi? — Elle asintió — Bien, gracias.

— No tienes que agradecer pero te advierto que no beberé nada.

— Si, si. — acepto haciendo un ademán con la mano viendo como Elle se volvía a sentar en la mesa y abría de nueva cuenta su libro. El se giró para dirigirse a su habitación. Se dijo que no era necesario que Elle bebiera para que su pequeña travesura funcionara.

¿Como es que sabía en qué Bar había conocido Elle a su posible futuro esposo? Porqué su hermano sólo había pisado uno en su vida y era al único al que solía ir, con suerte, una vez al año. Si no era ese, tendría una ardua búsqueda pero confiaba en conocer lo suficiente a su hermano mayor y poder acertar a la primera.

Le envío un mensaje al pelirrojo diciendole a donde irían y que invitará al par de bestias que tenían por amigos si ya habían acabado de matarse y quedar en buenos terminos.

Luego de eso se recostó en la cama en la que había pasado la noche su ahora pelirrojo novio y cerró los ojos para dormirse. Se sentía cansado a pesar de que en apariencia había dormido mucho. Encendió la alarma para las dos de la tarde y se dejó arrastrar por el sueño.

Las luces bajas y la musica tranquila hacia de aquel lugar confortable para personas que detestaban el bullicio exasperante y el olor potente de alcohol de los bares comunes.

Elle, Matt y Beyond estaban sentados en las sillas de la barra dándole la espalda a la misma. El azabache mayor bebía un refresco mientras que Matt y Beyond estaban bebiendo un extraño licor de color azul verdoso que el bartender les había ofrecido haciendoles saber que lo servirían sólo esa noche, aceptaron sólo para que el chico cesará su incesante parloteo y los dejará solos. Beyond tuvo un momento de decepción al ver a dicho chico, no era en nada parecido al joven castaño que Rem y Ryuk le habían hecho conocer y no veía a ningún otro chico trabajando además de él.

Sorbió otro poco del vaso que tenía en mano y hablo dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

— ¿Les dijiste a Near y Mello?.

— Iba a hacerlo pero seguían discutiendo cuando los vi y no quise acercarme. Supongo que habran confesado su mutua atracción pero aún no llegaban a buenos terminos. — vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Matt, como si supiese algo que él no.

— ¿Como sabes eso si no has hablado con ninguno?.

— Mi profesor de matemáticas se ausentó y fui a ver si seguían encerrados, escuché un par de cosas. — contó risueño hasta que alguien a su costado hablo.

— ¿Que cosas? — Matt borró la sonrisa que llevaba estampada a la cara cuando giro la cabeza y vio a los dos protagonistas de su relato parados frente a él.

— ¿Q-que hacen aquí? — se fijó en Mello y de inmediato pasó a Near puesto que el primero parecía querer matarlo. El albino señaló con la vista al azabache a su lado dando a entender que este lo había invitado — Podrías haberme avisado en lugar de dejarme hablar más — reclamo dandose vuelta para mirarlo y dándole un golpe en el muslo.

— Queria ver que hacían al escucharte — dejo un casto beso en los labios del pelirrojo y eso basto para que esté cambiará su mueca de enfado por una tímida sonrisa y un bonito sonrojo.

— ¿Nos perdimos de algo? — hablaron al unísono el rubio y albino mientras se sentaban en las sillas a su lado. Matt y Beyond rieron al oírlos. El ojirojo sabía que Near ya estaba enterado de lo que ahi pasó pues le había mencionado sin detalles que salía con Matt pero el pequeño tenía una vena de curiosidad y está solía molestarle de vez en cuando.

— Somos novios, es lo único que necesitan saber. — explico Beyond. Ambos chicos se encogieron de hombros zanjando el asunto ya que los dos sabían que no averiguarían más que eso. — ¿No van a tomar nada? — pregunto Beyond al ver que ninguno se giró a la barra para pedir algo, no es que los dos fueran mucho a esos lugares al menos Near no lo hacía pero supuso que al menos beberían algún refresco como lo hacía Elle. ¡Elle! Ahora que recordaba hacía un rato que no escuchaba hablar a su hermano y tampoco es que eso fuese raro pero era cortes y al menos hubiese saludado a Near y Mello cuando estos llegaron. Volteo para buscarlo y vio que había girado su cuerpo hacia la barra y hablaba con el bartender. El ojirojo sonrio, el chico bajo y hablador que los había atendido había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba un joven alto, castaño que Beyond conocía aunque nadie sabía eso.

— Están conversando amenamente no queremos molestar — explico Near mientras detenía a Mello quien estaba a punto de gritarle al castaño — ¿Verdad Mello?.

El chico ignoró a la pareja que había comenzado a discutir para variar. Centro su atención en Matt que había quedado flotando y aferrado a su brazo desde que se había mencionado lo de su noviazgo.

— ¿Quieres saber algo? — pregunto dejando su bebida a un lado y acariciando suave el cabello rojo del chico. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo fácil que habia cambiado su actitud con él, de un día para otro estaba siendo tan empalagoso como los dulces que Elle consumía todo el tiempo.

— ¿Que?.

— En realidad ayer en la tarde cuando dije que mi último deseo fue saber dónde Elle escondió mi navaja... — Beyond se mordió el labio. — Eso era mentira — el pelirrojo lo miro sin entender.

— ¿A que viene eso? De todos modos dijiste que no creías en eso.

— Cambie de parecer. ¿Quieres saber que era? — Matt asintió después de todo quería saber. Beyond se acerco a su oído para susurrarle algo y al hacerlo Matt adquirió la misma tonalidad de su cabello.

— Yo... y-yo... — Matt tartamudeaba mientras miraba al azabache, había una larga lista de cosas que estaba seguro que Beyond jamás haría y todas ellas se estaban yendo a la mierda porque todas ellas las estaba haciendo. El chico ni se esperaba ser correspondido ni que él ojirojo aceptará abiertamente su noviazgo o que fuese cariñoso con él en privado mucho menos en público pero por sobre todo no esperaba que dijese cosas como aquellas.

— ¿Que fue lo que deseaste tu?.

— Nada. — el chico abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Que?

— Llevaba mucho tiempo creyendo en eso y cada vez deseaba lo mismo pero por más que intentaba nunca veía resultados. — contó con una triste sonrisa.

— Dijiste que algunos se cumplían y otros no.

— Si. Siempre deseaba cosas para los demás y esas se cumplían pero cuando eran para mi no pasaba nada hasta que deje de creer en ello y amerite todas la cosas que pasaron a coincidencias. — Beyond lo miraba expectante esperando que dijera algo y lo hizo después de varios segundos.

— Lo que pedía en cada ocasión era amor. Deseaba amar y que me amarán pero después de un tiempo me cansé, lo deseaba tanto que en un momento empezó a doler la falta de este, así que me rendí. Luego te conocí a ti — Sonrió — Y me enamoré de ti y lo intenté de nuevo. Volvi a fallar porque mientras más cerca te quería tu solo hacias todo para que me alejara de ti e incluso me evitabas a veces. Cuando te lleve las canicas sólo quería animarte un poco aunque era algo tonto. Y después de que evitaste contestar a mi pregunta de porque no me pedías que te dejará, supuse que sólo estabas siendo algo considerado conmigo. Decidi que era tiempo de dejar de ser infantil y creer en cosas que no son reales.

Beyond se sintió mal de nuevo por lo que el chico relataba.

— Te dije que lo olvidaras.

— Dijiste que si podía lo olvidara. Y tu querías saber. — Recostó su cabeza en el hombro del azabache y ambos guardaron silencio por un corto tiempo.

— Te quiero — hablo Beyond haciendo que Matt levantara de golpe la cabeza y lo mirara. Sonrió al ver el leve sonrojo y le sonrió tranquilo.

— También te quiero y lo olvidaré todo no te preocupes, esto es más importante ahora. — dijo y se acerco para besar sus labios.

Beyond se sintió en paz después de eso, tal vez no todo sería perfecto siempre pero estaba seguro que sería mejor en adelante. Near y Mello estaban bien. Había cumplido su objetivo de que Elle conociera a Light. Y el estaba con Matt, ese bello e inusual chico que había roto la barrera de dolor y frialdad que cubría a su corazón y le había mostrado que podía ser feliz sin mucho en la vida, ser feliz con una pequeña familia y un poco de amor. No sabia como agradecerle muchas de las cosas que había hecho por él pero suponía que amandolo era una buena manera.

Entre tanto Matt se preguntaba cómo es que Beyond había cambiado tanto de la noche a la mañana, literal, pero le importaba poco. Lo que sea que lo había cambiado, lo agradecía infinitamente y mientras se besaban pensaba en esas bonitas palabras que el ojirojo le había dedicado.

 _"Desee que te quedarás conmigo toda la vida"_


End file.
